


Let Us In

by sweetcarolanne



Series: Hurt Or Heal, Pain Or Play [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hallucinations, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Seduction, Supernatural Elements, Surreal, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: After her play date in the Firefly Funhouse, Nikki isn't sure what the hell is going on.It's time for her to confront Alexa and the Fiend...
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Bray Wyatt, Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross, Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross/Bray Wyatt, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Bray Wyatt
Series: Hurt Or Heal, Pain Or Play [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Let Us In

He was doing Nikki’s fucking head in. Or _she_ was. Or they both were.

Nikki still loved Alexa so much it literally hurt, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the room with scarlet walls and the penetrating gaze of the Fiend as he stared into her soul.

All through the entire fiasco of a match against Alexa, Nikki’s grip on reality seemed to be slipping further by the minute. Was Lexi friend or foe, and did she still feel any trace of their love? Or was what Nikki experienced in the Funhouse a mere hallucination, and despite all Alexa had told her about being the one in control, was it really Bray Wyatt who had been pulling the strings all along?

And in the days that followed, a lingering sense of madness lurked at the edges of Nikki’s world, whether she was sleeping or awake.

Nikki moved through her existence in a haze of frozen numbness, except for flashes of strange emotions she never saw coming. From the shadows, she sometimes thought she saw the silhouette of a buzzard’s sharp beak or the swish of a black lace veil, and she sensed many unseen eyes upon her. One tiny arrogant glance in Nikki’s general direction from Randy Orton sent such a surge of hatred through her that it made her sick to her stomach. 

She wasn’t merely annoyed with him. It was a sudden, all-consuming loathing that didn’t even seem to come from her own heart and mind at all. 

As Nikki drifted in and out of dreams, Alexa’s perfume seemed to waft all around her, and she heard snatches of bubbling girlish laughter and Lexi’s voice calling her name. The clouds and rainbows she had seen on Alexa’s bedroom walls in the Firefly Funhouse floated all around her, but Nikki was not in her own bed, or the pink-quilted one she had sat upon with Alexa, surrendering her mind and body to her beloved and watching the Fiend thrust his cock down Seth Rollins’s throat.

Nikki was seated in a wooden rocking chair, clad in a black dress and a veil like the one she had seen on the mysterious puppet witch who seemed to be following her backstage. As the clouds and rainbows began to flicker and fade from sight, a candle sitting on a nearby table became the only light in the mostly darkened room. When she tried to speak, all she could utter was a slow rendition of an old religious song, in a voice that was no longer her own. It was mellower and softly resonant, seeming to belong to a woman far older than Nikki.

“As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good ol' way  
And who shall wear the starry crown  
Good Lord, show me the way…”

“There’s always a place at her table for those who want it,” a male voice said, its gentle yet chilling Southern drawl making Nikki go rigid with fear. She saw the glow of a lantern and a tall, broad shadow bending over her, and the speaker’s lips captured hers in a savage kiss, his tongue lashing against hers while Alexa, in the background, took up Nikki’s tune:

“O sisters, let's go down  
Let's go down, come on down  
O sisters, let's go down  
Down in the river to pray…”

Then Nikki was standing beside the woman in the rocking chair, staring down at the black-draped, veiled figure as she began to dissolve and vanish. 

All around Nikki, the red light started to descend like a mist of blood. A guttural voice resounded from what must have been the depths of hell.

“Let me in!”

After three nights in a row, the nightmares became too much to bear.

“Let THIS in, you fucking freak!” Nikki shouted, seizing an empty water glass from her nightstand and hurling it in the direction the dream-voice had come from. It struck the wall opposite the bed and shattered, and even with her eyes wide open and sunlight streaming in the window, she still swore she could hear the echo of the Fiend’s mocking laugh in her ears.

“When I get Lexi back, we’ll see who’s laughing,” Nikki muttered as she got out of bed to sweep up the shards.

Back at the Thunderdome, Nikki looked everywhere for Alexa, anger and despair washing over her when her lover was nowhere to be seen. She did catch a glimpse of Bray Wyatt, and shot him a death glare that could have melted steel. 

His gaze met hers, and she saw a flash of catlike yellow in his blue-gray eyes.

“I know you can hear me, Fiend,” Nikki hissed through gritted teeth. “Even though Wyatt keeps saying you’re not him, I know who you are and where you are. And I’m telling you, Alexa Bliss is not yours. I’m coming to set her free, no matter what it costs. No matter what I have to do!”

All around her the lights began to dim, and the room was plunged into darkness. Nikki felt a stab of fear, but stood her ground and yelled aloud as the light began to rise again around her, a devilish blood-red.

“And don’t give me any bullshit about being already dead! I’m going to cause you so much fucking pain you’ll wish you’d never been born!”

Her hands were balled as the Fiend appeared before her, naked as when he had been fucking Seth’s wide open, willing mouth. Despite the inferno of rage and barely suppressed terror that consumed her, Nikki was struck by the fearsome beauty of his muscular, tattooed body and the seductive look in his blazing golden eyes.

“Fuck him painfully, you say?” a sultry feminine voice said from just behind Nikki, and she whirled to see Alexa standing there, dressed in a diaphanous gown of black voile and lace, her eyelids smudged with smoky gray and her lips painted a deeper scarlet than the glow that surrounded them. On her hands she wore white gloves, with the words “Play” and “Pain” in stark black letters on the sides.

“He wants it, Nikki darling – just look at how hard he’s getting! And are you going to use those feisty little fists? My, my, I’m soaking wet just thinking about _that_!”

“I’d rather just fucking rip him open,” Nikki spat, and tried to glower at the Fiend, struggling to deny the lust that was threatening to overwhelm her.

“He’d love that too, sweet Nikki! As I told you last time he’s mine, and what’s mine is yours, too. See what he has for you? Go ahead, reach out and take it.”

A knife was glinting in the Fiend’s huge hand, the one that wore the “Hurt” glove. Nikki froze, a fog of panic clouding her brain, but as she focused harder on the weapon she saw that the Fiend was indeed not threatening her with it, but offering it to her.

She took it from him, and with a snarl she pressed it against his throat.

“Demon,” she hissed, and she heard a feral, rumbling growl reverberate through the entire room.

_Oh, yes._

The Fiend’s words had formed inside her head, but judging by the slowly widening smile on Alexa’s face, Nikki’s lover had heard them too. Nikki pressed the blade harder against the Fiend’s vulnerable flesh, but something, perhaps the watchful eyes of Alexa, stayed her hand from making a lethal slash.

A rivulet of blood trickled down the thick neck of the Fiend; his yellow eyes gleamed with a ferocious hunger as they held Nikki’s gaze.

“Stop your fucking mind games! I’m not your puppet!” Nikki screamed, and with one swift motion of her hand she flung the knife into the furthest corner of the room. Before Nikki could back away from the Fiend, Alexa had moved to stand behind her, and slim fingers were twisting in her hair and her head was being pushed forward towards the bloody wound she’d made.

“Taste him,” Alexa purred. “You know you want to, love…”

Against her will, Nikki’s clit throbbed with arousal as her tongue-tip slid across the cut and licked up every drop of blood, its flavor rich and salty in her mouth. Alexa’s lips pressed to her ear, kissing it tenderly before whispering, “Wrap your pretty little hand around his cock. Let him know that it’s your toy, just like it’s mine.”

Nikki’s hand moved of its own volition, fingers closing around the thick, solid shaft as it pulsed against her palm. It was massive, larger than any other cock she’d ever seen, flesh or silicone. She heard the Fiend growl again, the sound almost a demonic purr.

She wanted to feel repulsed, to loathe the monstrous apparition whose hardness she was now stroking up and down, but her clit was engorged and aching at the sight of his inked skin, broad shoulders and wide, muscular chest, lightly dampened with perspiration in the red room’s heat. Her nipples swelled against the fabric of her T-shirt, and her cunt was so wet that she was sure her scent would soon fill the air.

Alexa’s soft mouth moved down to Nikki’s neck, and then sharp teeth bit deep. Nikki cried out, clamping her hand around the Fiend’s hard cock once more, provoking a snarl and a jerking movement of his hipbones towards her fierce caresses. Nikki lunged forward and sank her own teeth into one bulging bicep, and the Fiend roared in agony and unabashed desire. 

Her head was spinning, and her mouth watered at the taste of blood, sweat and warm skin. She could feel the Fiend’s swollen length already leaking in her grasp.

“See, Nikki love? Isn’t he beautiful? Oh my darling, you do want this, you’ve always wanted this! Wanted to let him in, to _let us in_.”

Alexa’s hands slid with deliberate, teasing slowness down over Nikki’s breasts; Nikki stiffened with shock, for her clothes had disappeared as if by magic and she was now as naked as the Fiend. She felt Alexa pinching her left nipple with one small but strong hand, while the other moved to rub Nikki’s bare ass and slide an exploring forefinger between her cheeks.

“Remember how I told you he feels good in there, my precious girl? In the world beyond this place, it’s the darker route to pleasure, the most forbidden and unspeakable of ecstasies. I want to see him fill this part of you, to stretch your tight hole wide and fuck you deep. Just like he’s done to Seth and all the other men he’s conquered. Just like he did to me when I first took him to my bed and claimed him as my own.”

Nikki tried to shake her head, to plead with Alexa and beg her to end this erotic nightmare, but the words melted away and her body was like putty in Alexa’s hands.

Nikki’s senses reeled, and the room began to blur around her. She was falling, collapsing to the ground, but strong hands arrested her descent; as her heartbeat began to echo in her ears, she was swept up into brawny arms and carried through the misty, swirling darkness that enveloped her in merciful oblivion.

When Nikki opened her eyes, she thought she had awoken from some kind of fever dream. Soft sheets lay underneath her naked body, and for a moment she thought she was back in her own bed.

Then she focused, feeling the silky texture of the sheets beneath her fingertips, and saw their midnight hue in a room that was still lit in scarlet. She was lying face down, and whimpered as powerful hands seized her hips and raised them into the air.

Nikki was not home, and she wasn’t sure if she was safe at all.

Her asshole ached as if something huge had been pushing in and stretching it wide open, and liquid, cold and slippery, was dripping down between her parted cheeks. Uttering a tiny sob, she lifted herself upwards, craving more of that unseen touch although her heart was thudding in sheer fright, and she was rewarded with the exquisite pain of large fingers moving deep inside her ass.

Alexa’s voice sounded above her head, her sexy, cooing tone sending shivers down Nikki’s spine and making her pussy flood. 

“Yes, pet, make sure she’s all lubed up for you. Isn’t her little asshole beautiful, all glistening and ready to be fucked? I can tell you love shoving your fingers up that sweet little passage, and I promise she’ll feel even better wrapped around your gigantic cock.”

A loving hand, clad in the glove marked “Play,” stroked Nikki’s tousled hair, smoothing the tangled strands. Nikki looked up and saw Alexa sitting in front of her, the skirt of her sheer black gown pulled up around her slender waist.

“Come on, Nikki, you know what I want, now. You’re going to put your pretty tongue to use, like you’re always so good at, while he uses that cock of his to make you feel good, too.”

Alexa’s voice dropped lower, her tone more sensual and sinister than before.

“Tell him to fuck your pretty little ass, my darling. And don’t beg. Command him to do it, like you own him!”

Nikki drew a sharp breath and struggled to keep from trembling, fear and lust and the desire to please Alexa combining to make her bold. She looked back over her shoulder at the Fiend, meeting his gaze with an unwavering stare and a slow, deliberate licking of her lips.

“Come on then, fucker! You heard your mistress! Go on, fuck me like you mean it! Now!”

The Fiend wasted no time, and he was not at all gentle with Nikki. His claw-like fingers gripped her hips, and with one forceful thrust he slammed into her ass. As Nikki screamed and then sobbed, Alexa’s beautiful eyes glinted in triumph.

“Tear her pretty little hole up, my pet. I love to hear her cries! And as for you, dear Nikki, get your sweet mouth between my legs and make me come!”

Alexa’s fingers wound through Nikki’s hair, pulling her closer; she uttered a soft, purring moan as Nikki’s tongue found and caressed her clit.

All Nikki’s resistance melted away with each taste of Alexa’s salt-sweet juices and each brutal lunge of the Fiend’s shaft. Body and soul, she surrendered to the agony and pleasure. Her eyes blurred with tears, every part of her overheated or exposed and hurting. Her heartbeat hammered with the rhythm of the Fiend’s pounding into her tight asshole, and she seemed to hear the words of the song from her dreams whirling around in her brain as Alexa kept urging her head down and ordering her to lick faster and harder.

It was not the Fiend who Nikki was submitting to. Nor was it only Alexa who had made Nikki her plaything. Something else was claiming Nikki, a force beyond even Alexa’s power over her, beyond even the unearthly might of the Fiend. It was binding her to both of them, breaking down all remnants of everything she had been before, until there was nothing left but what she was offering to Alexa and the Fiend and that unseen presence that had made her let them in.

She was crying as she came, climaxing more than once as her heart broke open for them. Her ass muscles clenched around the Fiend’s cock as he came inside her with a bestial roar, and Alexa wetness flowed beneath her eager tongue.

Alexa petted Nikki’s sweat-drenched forehead, pacifying her with tender whispered praise. The Fiend’s large palms rested, calm and still, on Nikki’s lower back as he slid his cock from within her. 

But it was not their hands that Nikki felt upon her; those feather-light touches seemed to come from disembodied ghosts far beyond the mortal realm. And the old spiritual was echoing around them all, the dulcet voice of the dream-woman audible and clear as day.

“O mothers, let's go down  
Come on down, don't you wanna go down?  
Come on, mothers, let's go down  
Down in the river to pray…”

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW! I hope you all enjoyed that, because I am having too much fun to stop! Plenty more is going to happen, and who knows, more Superstars may join the cast of characters later on! <3


End file.
